Mama Bear
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby find out that they are having a baby. Now they have too navigate pregnancy, raising an infant, raising a baby, raising a toddler, and growing their family. The team helps them and it takes a small village to raise the child of Happy Quinn-Curtis and Tobias Curtis.
1. Fake Anger

Happy stormed into the Garage and everyone looked up.

"Tobias Merriweather Curtis!"

Toby stood quickly. Anger clear in her voice. He met her in the middle of the garage floor. She grabbed the neckline collar of his shirt and with a furious look in her eyes she dragged him out of the garage. The team looked at each other.

"Who is gonna go be the whiteness to his murder?" Sylvester asked.

As soon as the door was closed Happy still had a firm hold on his collar.

"Happy I don't know what I did! I don't gamble and you know I would never cheat."

"Toby, I'm Pregnant!" Happy rushed out with a huge smile on her face.

"We did it Hap?" Toby asked excitedly as he wrapped her in his arms and her hold on his collar went limp and went around his neck to huge him.

"We did it Tobes!" Happy exclaims. Tightening her hold and letting a small tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

A week had passed since Happy and Toby knew that they were expecting a baby. They had decided that they would tell the team after the first trimester or if a case was too dangerous for her and the baby.

Her morning sickness was in the morning from 6-7 and normally came around again before dinner. She could not look at or smell seafood, spaghetti, or grinded meat. The smell of yogurt and cheese made her especially sick.

At this point Happy was 7 weeks along and no one had noticed. Happy hadn't really grown a baby bump yet but, Toby told her that it was because of her small body and that by the second trimester they should be able to see her baby bump.

Happy and Toby were sitting on the couch, cuddled close and watching mindless TV. Happy had fallen asleep and her head rest on Toby's shoulder. He realized that she was down for the night so he lifted her off the couch and carried her to bed. She lay limp on the bed and Toby removed her leggings and left her in his T-shirt. Toby pulled the covers over her and fixed her hair so that she wasn't lying on it, causing a tug.

He crawled into bed next to his wife after doing a light shave to not let his beard grow to long. Him and Happy both preferred it stubbly. Happy loved the feeling of his manly stubble when the kissed and the feeling of it on her neck and occasionally her body and thighs.

He stripped himself from his jeans and shirt. Once socks were off he cuddled close to Happy.

Once the morning light bleed through the curtains of their bedroom window. Toby woke up and looked at the clock on his wife's side of the bed. The clock read 5am. Happy was still asleep, head on his chest.

Toby looked at her dark black hair. It was shining from the bright sun. He marveled at her beauty. His arm was around her and the other rested on her abdomen.

Happy moved and began to wake an hour later. She ran to the bathroom. Toby followed and held her hair. He was there for her through all the sickness.

"How much longer till we can tell the team?" Happy asked while playing with her pancakes at breakfast.

"We can tell the whenever you want to, princess." Toby said while flipping another pancake in the frying pan.

"It's just getting harder to hide."

"I understand, Honey."

"It's just… yesterday I was craving chocolate cake and that's all I could think about. We were at work so we couldn't do anything."

"Happy, you can let the cat out of the bag whenever you want. Just know that the cat can't go back in after it's out."

"Bags are a terrible place for cats." Happy looked up with a huge smile. They both shared a light laugh.

"Ready for work?" Toby asked.

"Yeah"

They went to the Garage and another day wet on. After a case that was just at the garage with frantic hacking, Paige asked the team to have dinner at the Garage. She was making spaghetti and happy snuck a panicked look at Toby. With a stiff poker face Toby nodded and Toby pulled Paige to the side.

"Hey, I have a special surprise for Happy at home. I'm gonna take her out to dinner and get all fancy."

"Okay, go have fun."

"Thanks Paige."

Toby gives Happy a look that says to play along. "Come on Honey."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you wife"

Happy raises her eyebrows and Toby takes her hand, leading her out of the garage. The team turns and looks at Paige. "Toby had to plans to take Happy to a fancy dinner." The team understood and went back to their plans of dinner.

Happy and Toby got in the car. And Happy turned to him. "So was that just getting me away from the spaghetti or are you really taking me out?"

"We can go out if you feel up to it."

"I'd like that."

"Then let's go home and get fancy and I'll look up some places."

They went back and forth talking about places and looking at their menus online. Happy pulled into their driveway. They got out and sat on the couch and took a few minutes picking where to go.

Happy wanted to shower but the feeling of Toby's lips on her neck and her new found libido had her pulling him into the shower along with her. He was holding her close and nibbling on her ear lobe. She loved it but was never loud. He washed her hair and body and she did the same for him. After the shower Happy did her makeup with Toby locked out of the bathroom. She had a dress picked out and heels. She slipped on a red dress that hugged her chest and waist and flowed at her hips. She had red heels and red lips to match.

She opened the door and Toby stood there nice dress pants and shoes and a dressy jacket. He had no tie or shirt on.

"You can't go to dinner without a shirt."

"I wanted to know what color you'd be wearing. I see you chose red and it looks so sexy on you."

"Thank you. Now get a shirt on."

He walks over to his side of the closet. He pulls out a red dress shirt and a black tie to go with his black shoes and pants.

They left and once in the restaurant, were quickly seated. Toby pulled out Happy's chair and she smoothed her dress out before sitting. He sat across from her and they scanned the menu before each deciding on what to eat. They placed their order and Toby took her hand.

"How is mommy and baby?"

"Baby is fine. And don't call me mommy till the kid is here."

"I respect that."

"Good."

The food came shortly and they were in the car an hour later. Toby looked at Happy and she smiled to him that sent a little fear into his veins.

"Wanna grab some ice cream?" Happy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Your obsession with ice cream, sweetheart. Sure let's go"

"Yay" Happy says as she takes the corner. Toby laughs lightly at her excitement.

They get to the drive through and Happy got a chocolate cone that was covered in chocolate sprinkles. Toby got the same chocolate cone but his was covered in rainbow sprinkles.

Before Happy can get dropped sprinkles all over her dress, Toby lays napkins all over a lap. He does the same for himself and when he looks up he sees her pulling the car into the parking lot of a playground. He looks at her and she smiled at him.

"Why are we here?" Toby asked.

"Because we are gonna eat ice cream here and play after." Happy answered.

"Oh"

Happy gets out of the car and Toby follows she goes to the swings and sits down. Toby sits on the swing next to her. They talk and eat their ice cream till Happy is almost done her cone. Toby finally gets a good look at her face to find her face and mouth covered in the chocolate treat.

"You are a mess, Babe" Toby laughed. "There are napkins in the car. Want me to get some?"

"Yeah thanks."

Toby runs to the car and comes back with the before mentioned napkins. He squats down in front of her and wipes her face off and sets the dirty napkin down beside him on the mulch . He licks a new napkin and wipes the sticky ice cream from her face.

"You are gonna need to wash your face when we get home, love."

"K. We should get going."

"Okay" Toby stands, taking her hands and pulling her upright, off of the swing. Toby decided to drive home and realized his good decision when Happy fell asleep.

He carried her inside and laid her in bed. Happy sat up and removed her dress and Toby handed her one of his T-shirts for her to sleep in. He walked into the bathroom and wet a face cloth. He gave it to her and she wouldn't take it. She was sleeping while sitting up. He woke her and whipped her face to remove the stickiness from her ice cream mess before.

He laid her back against the mattress. He got himself ready for bed and slid in next to her. Toby pulled their blankets over them both. She cuddled next to him and he held her close. He kissed her head and laid his head against the pillows.

Toby thought of what their baby might look like. He thought about if the baby that they worked so hard to make would like his profession or Happy's. Or maybe their baby would like something entirely different. He tried not to think about their baby not being genius. Either way He and Happy would love that baby with everything that they could.

A life changing journey was just beginning for him and his wife. They weren't alone. They had their entire team behind him. It would definitely take a village to raise a baby that was half him and half Happy.


	2. The Sickness begins

Happy's morning sickness mostly hit her towards the end of the night and early morning. It was also triggered by certain foods that they figured out as time progressed. Happy had been good till a little after Cabe got there that morning.

Once he made his coffee and the smell filled the air, Happy began to feel sick. Toby had come over to her desk and she brushed him off. Only 5 minutes later she was running to the bathroom. Everyone watched her slam the door and then turned their heads to her husband. The team still didn't know about the growing baby inside her. They probably should have told them but they wanted to wait a little longer.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her come. She said she wasn't feeling well but insisted that is was nothing." Toby said. He was covering for them. "I should go help her." Toby said.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Honey, you alright?"

"Just peachy Doc?"

He opened the door and slipped in. She was still heaving and vomiting. He took her hair from her hand. He rubbed her back gently. Her breathing was intensely labored. Toby was sitting on the floor beside her. She leaned back against his chest.

"Your child is a pain already."

"I'm sorry, Princess"

Toby helps to clean her up and helps her out to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Toby asked.

"Chocolate Ice Cream?"

"I'll only be a moment."

Happy laid her head down on the pillow that Paige brought down from the loft. Paige also brought her a blanket. Happy felt like crap. She felt sick and cold but had her pregnancy to blame. Toby came back shortly with her ice cream. She sat up and reached for him as he tried to walk away.

"Wait" Happy called, tugging at his belt loop. He turned around. "Could you cuddle with me?"

"Anything for you" He said. She moved the blanket for him to sit next to her.

Her legs were thrown over his and her head on his chest, just below his shoulder. Happy ate her ice cream with a smile. She snuggled up close to him and brought the blanket closer. He watched her fall asleep. Sly came in with Ralph behind him.

"Why are you so late. You're never late." Walter asked.

"We might have stayed up to late so we woke up very late." Sly says. "Why are Happy and Toby snuggling on the couch?"

"Happy isn't feeling well. She threw up a little bit ago." Paige informed Sly.

"Sick?!" Sly asked. He hated germs and they knew that. Why would they not tell him before he came in? Why would They, let alone Toby let her come into work, Sly thought.

"She is probably not contagious, Sly. She must have had something bad to eat. Just some tummy trouble." Toby said. He kissed the side of his wife's head.

"I hate germs" Sly said as he quickly passed them and got to his desk.

"Hey Paige, could you get me the book on my desk, please." Toby asked. He didn't want to wake Happy.

"Yeah sure." Paige says. She picks up the big book of his to bring to him. "Wow this is a big book." Paige comments as she hands it to him.

"I need a big book because she will have me glued to this couch for a while." Toby said with a smile.

"Maybe once she wakes up you should take her home." Cabe said.

Happy had only been asleep for 20 minutes. She was making a human so it was understandable. She also was up late in bed with her husband. She craved sex with him a lot lately. Toby agreed to bring her home.

She woke up after another 10 minutes. Toby said he would take her home.

"I feel fine, Tobes. No need." Happy said.

Toby leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They think you're sick. So play the part and we can have the rest of the day off."

"Oh that sounds nice." Happy whispered back.

Toby stood and gave Happy a hand up. "I'm gonna take her home." Toby says to their friends.

"If she still isn't better tomorrow you two can have the day off." Walter says.

"Thanks Walt." Toby said.

Once they got home Happy went for the kitchen. She was looking for something to eat and turned to Toby.

"Do you want me to make you something, love?" Toby offered.

"Waffles?"

"I can make waffles." He gets started and Happy watches. "Wanna pick out a movie or something?"

"Sure" Happy goes and finds something for them to watch. A few minutes pass and Toby joins her, with her lunch of waffles and orange juice. She eats and then cuddles up close with Toby.

"You're more cuddly than usual." Toby commented.

"I'm pregnant, of course I'm gonna be cuddly. And I'm gonna be hornier than a teenage boy. Be ready for me, Husband."

"Damn, I will. I'm gonna take care of all your needs Mrs. Curtis."

Happy kisses at his neck. "I Love You, Dr. Curtis."

"As I Love You Mrs. Curtis."

He moves a little and kisses her lips. She pulls him closer. His hands are on her lower back, pulling against his chest. Happy quickly moved to straddle him. They started making out like teenagers till Happy pulled back quickly.

"Happy?" Toby asked quickly.

"I feel nauseous suddenly. My head hurts...I am definitely gonna vomit." Happy said. She jumped off of Toby, running to the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back for her. She threw up and Toby rubbed her back. Once she thought she was done, Happy leaned back against his chest, panting and trying to catch her breath. Toby kissed her head and held her. She was quick to throw her head back over the toilet for another round of vomit.

"This first trimester is exhausting." Happy panted.

"It's gonna get better, Honey."

He helped her up and she brushed her teeth. She was so tired that he took her straight to bed. He helped take her tight jeans off and then took her shirt off. She removed her bra and he handed her one of his shirts that she sleeps in all the time. He stripped down to his underpants and crawled into bed with her She cuddled close, she pillowed her head on his chest. He pulled out a book that he had been reading, from his nightstand.

He read while she slept. His mind began to wander. Thoughts of Happy as a mother went through his head. She would become nurturing and obviously motherly. He really wanted this baby to change her for good in ways that he couldn't.

He put his book down and kissed her head. He pictured her holding their newborn. She would be so hot as a mom, he thought.


	3. Telling the Team

"Let's tell them today" Happy whispered against Toby's bare shoulder. He was holding her close.

"I thought you wanted to wait till the first trimester was over?"

"It's too much to hide from them."

They woke up this morning before their alarm. It was 5am and Happy, being pregnant and feeling oddly handsey wanted Toby to take care of her early morning needs. Now they were holding each other, naked and satisfied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. After yesterday, we can't keep lying to them. They can't think I'm sick everyday."

"Alright. How should we do this?"

"Um… Say that all the money that they paid for fertility treatment so that we could make baby Quintis has finally paid off. That Baby Quintis is not just a dream or idea anymore."

"I like that. Maybe we could be a little more emotional than factual though?"

"What do you think we should do?" Happy asked.

Toby moved his hand from her thigh to her lower back. "We are finally having a baby. Baby Quintis is on their way. Maybe we could get an empty package that says Baby Quintis and then put her due date?"

"How do know that we're having a girl?"

"I don't know. I would be happy as long as we have a happy healthy baby."

"Ditto. How about we just say that we are pregnant? Leave them to ask questions."

"Okay" He kissed her lips. "Time to get up it's 7"

"We started at 5:15. We had sex for an hour and a half?" Happy said amazed.

"Yeah and we talked for a while too."

They got ready to go to work. Once at work Cabe had already started his coffee. Happy tried not to focus on her stomach. Toby called everyone to the center of the garage.

"We have announcement" Toby said. He turned to his wife to take over.

"Baby Quintis is on their way." Happy said with a smile. Toby's arm was around her and he held her close.

"Happy's Pregnant?" Sly asked.

"Yeah" Toby said.

"Congratulations, Doc" Cabe said, shaking Toby's hand.

The next few moments were filled with congratulations and hugs. Happy just endured the hugging while smiling. She let everyone get it out of their systems so she wouldn't be hugged out of nowhere.

After that she goes to her desk. She tried to control the sick feeling that the smell of coffee was causing her. She watched Toby stay and talk to the team. After 2 minutes they seemed to spread throughout the garage. The windows were opened and the Coffee smell seemed to disappear. Happy looked around at everyone. Toby had Paige and Cabe going through the kitchen and getting rid of certain things.

"Toby?" Happy called out. He was by her side in seconds.

"What's going on?" He asked. He had a pleasant smile on his lips.

"I could ask you the same. What is the team doing?"

"Getting rid of anything that is not good for you or that has been making you sick, like coffee."

"Toby you didn't have to-"

Toby interrupted. "No. This has to be a pleasant place for you. We spend a lot of time here and you shouldn't have to dread coming here every day." Toby leans down kissing her head.

"Thank you, Tobes." Happy says. She tilts her head up so that he knows to kiss her lips. They share a sweet kiss. "What about the coffee?"

"They volunteered to finish coffee before getting here to avoid the smell coming in here. They want you to be comfortable."

"That means so much." Happy wraps her arms around his waist. The team goes back to their desks as they had finished fixing things that fell under the categories that Toby told them about her pregnancy so far. "Thank you" Happy says raising her voice so that the team could hear her.

"Happy, this should be a fun time for you and you shouldn't have to just deal with it. If anything becomes something causing you to feel sick tell us and it's gone." Paige says.

"Thanks guys." Happy says. A tear falls from her cheek. "Damn hormones." Happy laughs, wiping it away.

The day goes on and Happy feels so much better than she had the day before. All the things that made her feel sick to her stomach were gone. She could take deep breath without being afraid of throwing up.

Toby came over and pulled up a chair next to her. She gave him a questioning look.

"I thought that since we have nothing to do we could go over our budget for baby things?" Toby asked.

"Yeah sure."

Toby pulled out his laptop, opening their bank account on the website. Happy went into hers and they looked at prices of baby essentials. Picking and making a list of what they wanted to get a total and to map out what cases would pay that were already scheduled. They had a general idea 2 hours later.

"You look really tired, Hap"

"Feel tired."

"Take a nap."

"We're at work."

"With nothing to do. All you have to say is that you're tired and then no one will bug you because you're pregnant. It's a power that will only last 9 months. Then we both will have the baby as an excuse."

"Okay"

Happy went to the couch where the blanket and pillow from the day before still were. She laid down and no one but Walter gave it another thought. Toby gave Walter a warning look and 197 kept his mouth shut.

When it was time to go, Toby woke her gently. She drove home because she had the energy too. Once home they watched tv till Happy announced that she was hungry. Toby went and made dinner. After eating it was now 7. Happy and Toby were on the couch.

"Ready, sugarplum?"

"For?"

"Bed. If you're not tired depending on your mood we could cuddle or I could make you tired." Toby said. He ended with a smirk.

"Cuddles. It's tiring making a human. I'm sorry it's been a little while."

"Happy it's fine-"

"But you have needs-"

"Yes but I'll live. You are making out child. The only thing about are current sexual habits that concerns me is that you haven't been wanting to. Most pregnant women crave sex."

"Yeah. I don't know. It's weird. But we can ask my OBGYN tomorrow at are 10 weeks appointment."

"Yeah...Come on, Honey you need your rest." Toby said standing.

"Okay." Happy stood and Toby followed her into their bedroom.

They changed for bed and laid down together. Toby was holding her like always. Her head on his chest and she tried to sleep. Happy got up out of bed.

"I gotta pee" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

When she came back she settled back into Toby's side. As he started to fall asleep he felt her get up again. She came back and fell asleep. He followed and around 2 am he woke up to an empty bed. The bathroom light showing through the cracks in the door.

By morning she was sound asleep. "You got up a lot last night." Toby noted.

"I'm pregnant. And I'm starting to get huge. My second trimester is days away. My bladder is being pushed on. I've been very thirsty lately."

"How you feeling besides that." He started rubbing his hand over her small baby bump.

"I'm definitely hungry and a little horny."

"Those are things that I'm good at fixing." He gets up. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Yay. Thank you, husband." He leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. Happy tried to deepen it.

"You do have a new heightened sex drive." Toby noted.

She nodded. "Hurry up with breakfast please."

"Seems your stomach still has dominance though. I'll be back."

"With food? Right?"

"Yes, with food."

Happy watched Netflix while waiting. She had started to binge series since she would have the time being pregnant and Toby giving her certain things that she couldn't do.

He came back with waffles and they ate together in bed laughing and talking. Once done Happy leaned over to kiss him.

Toby kissed back till she tried to deepen it. He gently pulled back. "We have to wait 20-30 minutes after eating."

"Stupid Doctor." Happy mumbled.

Happy set a timer on her phone. Toby knew she was serious and wound up. Once the timer went off, Happy turned it off and launched at her husband.

She quickly straddles him and launches herself at his lips. After the initial shock, Toby kisses her back, his hands holding her close. She pulls him close. He laughs because she has gone a record long time without doing this in bed with him. Happy grinds down on him with a strength that he wasn't expecting. He gasps at the friction.

He pulls her close. Toby kisses her back and gently flips them. She pulls him close.

"God, I missed this." Happy breaths.

"We could have been doing this. I've been waiting for you." Toby replied.

"I wanted to but I didn't feel up to this much activity till this morning." He pulls of her Night shirt. She goes for his. Both shirts were abandoned on the floor.


	4. Thankful for Toby

_**Chapter 4**_

The sunlight hit Happy in the eyes. She moved a little and then opened her eyes. She was immediately blinded by the sun.

Happy turned, burying her face in her husband's chest, shielding her eyes from the morning light. Toby laughed, her breath tickling his skin.

"Morning cuddle bug." Toby said quietly.

"Too bright."

"Want me to shut the curtains?"

Happy pulls on his hip closest to the curtains. He notices that she is trying to turn him on his side. He moves as she wants him too. He turns on his side and she curls close to him, hiding in his shadow.

"I like cuddles."

"How is little Quintis?"

"Good. We could go for breakfast." Happy said with a smile.

"I bring up some pancakes, if you want."

"Please?" Happy asked.

"I'll be back, darling" Toby gets up and closes the curtains for her before throwing up sweatpants and a shirt. He goes out to the kitchen and starts breakfast for them.

Happy decided to get out of bed and meet him down stairs. As soon as her feet hit the floor she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Happy ran to the bathroom. Toby was on his way up the stairs with breakfast when he heard her throwing up.

"Happy?" He called setting the food down.

Happy drew in a deep breath. "In here!" Happy called before starting the next round of vomit. Toby ran into the bathroom, taking her hair into his hand.

She leaned back against his chest. She tried to catch her breath. Happy felt more coming up and threw her head over the toilet. Toby stayed by her side.

"You did this to me….. your fault." Happy panted. He pulled her back to him as she seemed to have gotten it all out of her.

"I'm sorry baby…. you did ask me too. I went through great lengths to get you pregnant."

"I know. This is worse than I thought it would be." Happy uses Toby to help her stand and she brushed her teeth.

She crawls back into bed and Toby hands her breakfast. He grabs his and sits next to her. Toby's phone begins to fill the air. He reaches for it on the nightstand.

"It's Walter"

"Answer it"

"Ugh"

 _Toby- "I know we are a little late but-"_

 _Walter- "Take your time we won't need you here till 2. It's a late case and Paige said to tell you to stay home till then."_

 _Toby- "You said so excited. Thanks."_

 _Walter- "bye"_

"Paige convinced Walter to let us stay home till the case at 2."

"That's good because I don't feel like going to work."

"What would you like to do?"

"Sleep. I'm so tired. Maybe then we could be lazy and watch tv or a movie?"

"That sounds perfect."

Happy slept, cuddled into Toby for an hour while he read a book. She began to wake and Toby was deep into his book. She moved her head and found that she had been using his thigh as a pillow. She sat up and Toby closed his book.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. I want lunch."

"Anything sound good?"

"Chicken noodle soup."

"There are a few cans in the kitchen closet. Meet me on the couch?"

"Yeah."

Happy got up and threw on a pair of leggings. She grabbed the comforter off of their bed, carrying it out to the living room. Toby started on the canned soup. She walked in as the microwave beeped. Toby brought her bowl over and kissed her head. Happy picked a movie and Cuddled into Toby. They ate and watched in silence.

Toby checked the time after the movie was over. They got dressed for work and Happy did her makeup, trying to make herself look professional.

Happy drove and they got there 5 minutes before they had to be. Everyone thought that they would be late. Happy and Toby walked in holding hands. Everyone looked up.

"Client will be here in 10" Walter calls, catching them up.

"How you feeling today, kid?" Cabe asked.

"This morning was rough. If we hadn't been told to come in late today we would have been very late." Happy says.

"She was yaking all morning." Toby says. Kissing her head.

"Poor kid" Cabe says.

"I'm vomiting more than I thought I would. I knew about morning sickness, but this?"

"You have Toby." Paige points out.

"Yeah" Happy says pulling out some screws from the boxes behind her desk.

"Didn't you have anyone that was there for you?" Toby asked gently.

"Friends didn't really help out. Drew was gone early mornings when I was sick and on the off chance that he was home, he stayed away from me. He's squeamish when it came to puke."

"I'm sorry." Toby says.

"He knocks you up and didn't even help?" Happy asked. "Toby holds my hair and rubs my back."

Happy didn't want to think about going through this without Toby. She couldn't understand why Drew would do that to her. Happy had a new found respect for Paige. She was brave and strong for going through pregnancy alone. Cabe gently leads Toby away. He can tell that this is a moment between a mother and a soon to be mother.

"Paige…. I can't imagine going through pregnancy without Toby. I'm sorry you had to do it alone." Happy says, making eye contact.

"It got easier as Ralph got older. Appreciate Toby. I've talked to some friends about their pregnancy and mine. They never fully appreciated their husbands."

"Mom!" Ralph calls across the garage.

"Duty calls." Paige says with a smile. She turns and finds her son.

Happy takes a deep breath. Toby approaches her. "You alright, lovebug? That seemed like a lot of EQ for you."

"Yeah." She makes a quick swipe at her eyes to make sure a tear didn't slip. "Damn Hormones." She laughs lightly. Happy steps into him and wraps her arms around him. "I love you. Thank you."

"Love you too. I take responsibility for my job as your partner and husband." He kisses her head.

Happy tilts her head up and he kisses her lips. Happy settles her head on his chest. Paige turns around, smiling at her friends.

Happy stepped out of Toby's arms. And went back behind her station. She began to tinker with some screws and metal.

Toby wondered back to his desk. He pulled out another one of the pregnancy books that he got when he found out about his baby that was on its way.

Both of them would look up randomly to check on the other. It's something that started after they found out about baby Quintis. They made eye contact and smiled, knowing the other was doing the same.

They went home and Toby made steak. After dinner they cuddled up close to each other on the couch, watching tv. She kissed his chest as a small gesture. He then kissed her head. After a while he decided it was time for bed. Happy's breathing was steady. He moved her and carried her into the bedroom. Toby gently set his wife down on the bed. He saw her shift.

"I know that you're awake darling."

"I know i just didn't feel like walking."

"You could just ask, honey."

"That's weird. I rather let you decide when it is safe to try to carry me."

They stripped down to their underwear and Toby handed Happy one of his shirts. He crawled in next to her and she snuggled close.

By morning Toby was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Happy had sprawled out. He awoke and rearranged her limbs to give himself more room. He looked at her peaceful figure. She was all his, soon he would have to share her though. The moonlight was hitting her dark hair, she looked like an angel...his angel. She began to move and soon awoke. Her eyes fluttered open. He greeted her with a smile. Once she was awake enough, he leaned in to kiss her lips. She kissed back till she suddenly felt sick.

She pushed him back and ran from the bed. She ran into the the bathroom and began to throw up. Toby quickly followed her and pulled her hair back. Once she had nothing left, Happy fell against his chest. He helped to clean her up and put her back to bed. They came into the garage a little late but no one questioned them.

 _ **AN~ Please let me know any ideas for future chapter or even one-shots**_


	5. rooming with Cabe and Toby's family

_**Chapter 5**_

Happy sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap with a pillow, blanket, and radiation x-ray vest that was across her lap in between her and the laptop. Toby was reading at his desk and everyone was working. She hears Cabe's phone and him answering it as his voice travels farther into the garage.

He came into the main area and announced a case in Midvale, Utah. "We're gonna have to stay 2 nights. It's fairly simple."

He went on to explain the case in its entirety. They determined that Happy would be safe and everyone got packed and headed to the Plane. On the plane Happy laid her head on Toby's shoulder and fell asleep.

It was late when they got to the hotel. They had 2 rooms that the client was paying for. Happy and Toby had to share a queen size bed and Cabe got one to himself. In the other room was Paige, Walter, and Sly. Once in the room they got ready for bed.

Cabe was changing in the bathroom and Happy quickly threw on one of Toby's shirts and removed her socks and jeans. She crawled into bed and Toby removed his shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks. He joined Happy in bed the soft hum of Cabe's razor in the background.

Toby leaned over to Happy as she was plugging in both of their phones. When she turned around his face was close to hers.

"How are my loves?"

"Tired from traveling." Happy responds.

Toby kisses her lips and the moment is so sweet that Happy deepens it and gently lays a hand on his scruffy cheek. They only break the kiss when Cabe crawls into his bed and makes a noise to alert them that he's there.

"Goodnight Kids" Cabe says, turning out the light.

"Night Cabe." Happy and Toby say at the same time.

Toby kisses her once more before wrapping his arms around her. She snuggles more into Toby's embrace. He kisses her neck lightly, trailing kisses up her neck to her jaw and then finally nibbles gently on her ear. Happy tilts her head back, breathing more deeply than before.

Happy tries so hard not to moan, but Toby is too good at this and a soft moan slides past her lips. Toby freezes.

"Didn't think I'd have to tell you kids no hanky panky"

"Sorry" Toby says a little embarrassed.

Happy giggles because she's tired and cuddling with Toby and it's where she loves to be. Toby lays his head on her chest when she lays her back flat against the mattress. He cuddles close and kisses her lips one more time before settling down for the night in her arms.

By morning Happy was laying on his chest with her arms around him and his arms were around her lower back, legs tangled together. The soft hum of the shower running.

'It must be Cabe' Happy thought. She lifted her head from its place on his chest, indirectly waking Toby.

"Morning Hap"

"Morning Toby."

She kissed him and he deepened it. His hand went into her hair as he rolled over so he was on her. He licked her lips, trying to gain entry but she kept them closed. He grunted and moved a hand to her thigh, trying to distract her.

She doesn't want Cabe to catch them making out. Her brain and heart really want to give in and kiss him, but Cabe is in the shower and the walls are thin. But he must not have been in there long before they woke up so they'd have a few minutes and she really liked to kiss her husband.

Happy gave in and opened her lips, letting Toby's tongue slip inside. She slid her tongue into his mouth and they deepened the kisses. Toby had a hand on her thigh, massaging the back of her thigh with his other hand holding the back of her neck close to him. She had a hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder.

"Seriously kids?" Cabe asked with annoyance filling his voice.

They pulled apart quickly. "Sorry Cabe" Toby said, a little ashamed that they got caught and finding it a little sexy getting caught.

Happy buried her head in Toby's shoulder, hiding the flush in her face and not wanting to make eye contact with Cabe after what he saw.

"It's hard to keep her happy with the pregnancy upping her libido." Toby says. Cabe rolls his eyes and continues getting ready. Once he's done Happy and Toby start to get ready. Cabe say on his phone and played some brain games. He was amazed at how wordlessly they maneuvered around each other.

Once they were ready, they met the team in the hotel lobby for the complimentary breakfast. They ate and talked with the team.

After the case was down it was late and Happy was exhausted. Toby had a hand on her back once they entered the lobby. Once the entire team got into the elevator, Toby wrapped his arms around her, from the back. Happy leaned back, her head against his chest. She closed her eyes. Once on their floor the team exited the elevator. Cabe unlocked their hotel room and once in, Happy went straight for her bed. She laid down on her back letting out a small complaint about being tired and hungry despite them just getting back from eating dinner from a place that the team insisted she had the right to choose. Toby came up beside her.

"Princess would you like a snack, then?"

"Chocolate cake? And strawberries...and Goldfish? Also some waffles?" Happy requested a little uncharacteristically scatterbrained.

"Alright." Toby said her looked to Cabe with a little panic in his eyes. He takes a few steps closer. "Where could I find waffles at 10pm? I'm scared of what she might do if I don't come back with them."

"Waffle House should be open till 11"

"Thanks." Toby grabbed his keys to Cabe's van from Cabe and as he was about to leave he hears her voice, softer than usual.

"Toby?" She asked softly.

"Yes princess?" He turns to meet her eyes.

"Can you help me outta my pants? It's getting a bit tight."

"Of Course, Love." He walks to her and she stands. Once she unbuttoned them he noticed that she squeezed into them. He helps her balance while stepping out of them and then she crawls back into bed. Toby sets the jeans onto their suitcase and heads out after kissing her head.

Toby goes and gets Happy's food and then runs into Walmart and picks up 2 pairs of leggings. Both are black but one is her everyday size and the other is a size bigger.

"I'm back." He says walking into the room. Cabe is dressed for bed and Happy is still sitting up watching the movie that Cabe picked out.

"Yay" Happy says. He hands her the cake, strawberries and waffles, and Goldfish. "What is in that bag?" Happy asked pointing to the bag with the leggings in it.

"I think ate baby is getting to a point where jeans aren't the best option." He's trying not to say that she's gotten bigger. It's not her fault it the baby growing but he doesn't want her to be upset with him.

"You calling me fat?!" Happy mumbles over a mouth full of chocolate cake.

"No I'm not Happy you know I would nev-"

"I'm kidding. I was thinking the same thing. Thank you."

"Of course baby." He moves closer and kisses her lips quickly before getting himself ready for bed. He joined her in bed ten minutes later.

"What size did you get?"

"A small and medium."

"You think a small would still fit?"

"It might. Leggings stretch. But I also got a medium just in case and after baby you could use a small." Happy finishes her food while they watch the movies.

Happy snuggles close to him and kisses his lips. His hand goes to her lower back holding her close. She takes that and deepens it.

"This is cute but the movie is almost over." Cabe says calmly. Happy pulls away and lays beside Toby and he spoons her from the behind her.

They are quiet and the two of them begin to fall asleep. Happy feels her stomach ache and she feels unsettled. Soon she realizes that's she's about to throw up.

She quickly jumps from the bed and runs to the bathroom, Toby and Cabe following behind. When they saw her vomiting into the toilet. Toby stepped around the drops of vomit on the floor and was by his wife in seconds. He gathered her hair into his hand and rubbed her back. Cabe grabbed a towel and wiped up the vomit on the floor. Toby gave him a thankful smile.

Happy leaned back against Toby's chest, her breathing labored and had some sweat on her forehead. Toby held her close.

"You alright now, Honey?" Toby asked gently.

"I think I got it all out of me….well everything but the baby."

"Nice one, Babe" Toby said after a soft chuckle and smile on his face.

Cabe holds a bottle of water out to them. Toby reaches out and takes it. Happy lays between his legs and he removes the cap front m the water and Happy takes it. She takes a few large gulps of water and hands it back.

Toby helps her to her feet and Cabe watches them. She brushes her teeth and Toby and her go back to their bed.

Cabe goes to his bed and turns out the light, the tv still playing. He turns off the tv and lays down. Happy lays her head on Toby's chest and his arms wrap around her. She moved up to kiss his lips goodnight and then laid down again. He had kissed her back but she had stopped him quickly and quietly.

 _Few hours later-_

Happy awoke and slowly lifted her head from Toby's chest. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. _3:17am_ the clock read.

Happy moved, cuddling closer into Toby. He moved to accommodate her. Happy sensed something off about how he held her. He was definitely awake.

"Toby?" Happy asked quietly.

"Yes, Hap?" Toby answered quickly.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Tobias"

"Really Hap. It's nothing."

"Tobias Merriwether Curtis"

"It was a dream that my mom lost it… more than she already has… but I don't know… it felt real." Toby's voice became unsteady as he spoke.

"Tobes...it's okay. I'd say call but it's late. Call in the morning before we leave, check in. It's been awhile since you've had contact with your parents."

"Okay."

"Listen...I love you." She moves closer to his head.

"I love you too." He leans in. Their lips move together for a minute or two. Happy pulls back lightly and falls back asleep, worrying about Toby.

Happy's eyes opened that morning to an empty bed. She looked to Cabe's and he wasn't there.

"Cabe?" Happy called.

"Yeah?" He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where's Tobes?" Happy mumbles as she wakes up more, rubbing her eyes.

"He went outside to make a call. I don't know to who though."

"Oh. I know." Happy slips out of bed and tries on the small sized leggings. They fit comfortably. She slips a bra on through her shirt.

A few moments later Toby comes into the room he rushes into Happy's arms. She holds him as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Toby?"

"She hurt herself last night. Lashed out when my dad tried to give her her medication. She fell down the stairs. Comma." Toby managed to communicate.

Happy held him as he breathed. He tried to get a grip and Cabe stood there awkwardly watching. A knock on the door was heard and Cabe answered it. The team flooded in, unaware of what happened.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Toby's mom had an episode last night and fell down the stairs. She's now in a coma." Happy explained while still holding Toby.

"I'll get both of you on a plane to Brooklyn instead of LA." Paige says.

Everyone rushes around them and packs their things up, getting them ready to leave. Toby remains in Happy's arms and Walter helps her move them to the couch. Happy sits down and Toby leans more weight on her now. Happy feels a tear soak into her shirt.

Within 90 minutes they were on a plane to Brooklyn. Happy put Toby in the isle knowing it would make her morning sickness kick in. She held his s hand.

"I'm not close with her but… She's my mother. I can't not go to see her, right?"

"You're doing the right thing, Toby… I don't believe that I've ever met your parents before."

A small faint smile glazed his face gently. "You haven't."

"We've been married for a year and now are expecting a baby and I've never met my in-laws."

"Yup. With good reason." Happy brought their joined hands up to her lips, kissing his hand.

The plain takes off and Happy watches him. He looks out the window as their flight begins. It's a long flight and both fall asleep after a while. They watched documentaries and Toby talked about some of his past.

Once they landed, they took a cab to the hotel that Paige booked for them. They checked in and found their room.

Happy moved Toby to sit on the bed. "Wanna go see them now or tomorrow?" Happy asked.

"Happy, it's 9pm."

"Oh."

"So tomorrow morning. We are in no rush to get up tomorrow morning. She's in a comma and probably still will be tomorrow."

"So sleep, you need to rest."

"Happy, I'm fine. You are the one that needs to rest."

"Toby-"

"No. You need the rest. This will keep going to one of us geniuses has the bright idea to say why don't we both sleep now."

"Okay. Fine." They get ready for bed and both get into bed.

They hold each other close. Happy lays her head on him and he kisses her head. She moves her head, capturing his lips with hers. She meant it as gently expression of love, Toby turned it deeper. His hand moved to her hip. Happy kisses back, letting him lead. They both break, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Hap."

"Love you too Tobes"

He goes back to her lips. His hands moved to her closer. He pulled at her. Happy tries not to think that it would lead to more but her hormones from being pregnant made her crave more than kissing.

"Toby…" Happy pushes him a few inches from her so he would slow down. "If you're going to take this somewhere you can't half ass it. I'm pregnant so have ass is not gonna satisfy me."

"I understand, Babe. I'm not gonna half ass this with you ever. I promise."

"Good." She smiles, pulling him on top of her.

Happy has both hands on either side of his face, kissing him. He hovers above her, keeping weight away from her abdomen so he doesn't hurt her or the baby. He kisses her lips, sucking at her bottom lip. A low moan passes through her lips. He sits up to remove his shirt and then Happy's. He moves his lips to suck at her neck.

"No hickies. Im meeting your parents tomorrow." Happy breaths.

Toby stops and lifts his head. "Please don't mention them while I'm straddling you and trying to make love to you."

"Sorry."

He goes back to kissing her but moves to her breast. "I'll make sure that no one sees them like always." Toby mumbles against her skin.

"Remember the time you didn't?"

"Of course."

The next morning they got up and made it to the hospital by 10am. They found his father sitting by his mother's side.

"Dad?"

"Tobias?" Mr. Curtis stood and greeted Toby kindly.

"Hey, Dad. Been a while."

"Years." Mr. Curtis responded. "Who's this?" He pointed to Happy.

"This is Happy Quinn, My Wife."

"Wife?...Nice to meet you. How long have you been married?" He asked.

"A year and 4 months." Happy answered.

"Tobias, you never called or anything" Mr. Curtis observers. "Tobias, you didn't invite your own parents to your wedding."

"To be fair we missed our wedding and your sister was supposed text give you the invite." Toby says.

"I knew nothing of this" Happy defends herself, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"I don't wanna fight now or here but we will come back to this." Mr. Curtis says to Toby.

"Alright. I'm here for mom, to make sure the doctors are doing their best and to be here for you. I'm not here to bicker." Toby says.

"Then let's not bicker"

Toby's dad sat in his chair beside his mother and then Toby lead Happy to one against the wall but still close. She sat down without a word. He checked his mother's clipboard, reading over and checking all the doctors have done.

Mr. Curtis' phone went off and he read it, gathering his bag. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going dad?" Toby asked a bit defensively.

"A buddy of mine texted about the tracks. I'm gonna meet him there."

"No. You stay here with Mom. I'm visiting to help her and you are staying. It's not good for you to be gambling anyway dad."

"I know but it's an unbreakable habit."

"I don't gamble anymore. It's possible to quit."

"Why would you quit?"

"Because Happy helped me and I'm gonna have a family. I don't wanna be like you."

"Why not?" Mr. Curtis asked a bit offended and raising his voice.

"Because I wanna be there for my family unlike you. I wanna be a real father. Not one that disappears for days and beats his family when he's blasted drunk!"

The room was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Happy had never heard about Toby's dad abusing him. Mr. Curtis stood and left the room. Happy quickly stood, walking over to Toby.

"Toby…"

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to get mad."

"No, Tobes. Why didn't you tell me about your dad abusing you?"

"I got used to it. It's why I left so early in life. My genius saved me. It's kinda why I take offense to being called out on having the lowest I.Q. on the team. I don't like to think about it."

"Aw Toby… I'm so sorry. I would never want you to feel bad about that."

"Happy it's fine… My mom should be fine. Let's just go home. I don't wanna be here when he gets back." Toby says.

"Alright. Say goodbye to your mom before we go."

"K." Toby goes to his mother's bedside. "I'm sorry about dad." He kisses her forehead. "I love you, mommy." Toby gave her one last glance before walking over to his wife and taking her hand, leading her out of the room.

Happy let him lead her away, staying quiet for his own sake. They passed his dad on a bench outside.

"Tobias, where are you going?"

"Back home to LA. Mom is fine for now. Call if anything changes." Toby says flatly.

They leave and get a taxi to their hotel. Happy unlocks the hotel room and Toby immediately starts packing.

"Toby we can leave tomorrow morning." Happy says. "I think it's best to rest and relax tonight."

"I just wanna get back home."

"Alright. I'll get us tickets." She goes onto her laptop and books the earliest flight back to LA.

They boarded the plane and were home by morning. The dragged into the house at 7am. Both going straight to bed.


	6. Late Cake and Baby Names

_**Chapter 6**_

"Toby?" Happy called from their bed.

"Yeah, Babe?" He called back from the bathroom.

"I'm hungry. For Cake...from that place by the garage." Happy says a little timid.

"You want me to get you cake?" Toby says stepping out of the bathroom. He had a toothbrush in his hand. He hadn't brushed yet but was about to.

"Please?"

"I'll be back." Toby says.

He puts his tooth brush back in the bathroom and gets his shirt on before grabbing his wallet and keys. "I love you, Tobes."

"Love you too."

He leaves to get his pregnant wife her cake. He looks at the menu and realized how many types of cake they have. He panics not know what she wants. He gets a text and takes out his phone, seeing a text from Happy that says " _chocolate_ ". Toby breathed a sigh of relief.

He gets her cake and heads home. He gets home and sheds his coat and pants. He walks into their room, seeing her sitting up watching a baking competition.

"Cake is here." He says walking in handing her the box and a fork in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Thank you."

She gladly takes the cake and opens it. She eats and Toby crawls into bed next to her after shedding down to his boxers.

Toby puts an arm around her and she rest against him while the both watch the tv. Happy finishes her milk and throws the trash of the styrofoam cake box and plastic fork. She cuddles into her husband and he shuts the tv off and lights.

"Feeling alright, Honey?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about names."

"That's good. Any you really like?"

"We both have to love what we pick. It's not just me, Doc."

"I know. I wanna know where your head is with this and maybe I love something you pick."

"Don't sugarcoat what you think."

"I promise. We are naming our own baby girl. I'm gonna say if what I think of the name ideas."

"Why do you think we're having a girl?" Happy looks up to him from his chest.

"I can feel it. I can't explain it, I just know, Happy. I'm sorry, I know you hate when I try to be right all the time, but I just have this strong compelling feeling."

"Don't be sorry. My dad told my mother that he just knew I was a girl...so it kinda makes me believe you, Toby, but still gonna need boy names."

Toby leans to kiss her and Happy meets him halfway. Lips locking together in a small sweet moment.

"Of course. So what names you got?"

Happy turns more to see his face. "My mom died and didn't get to meet me. I think I wanna name our little girl after her, if you are okay with that?"

"I think it's a great idea, Happy. Your mother's name was Grace, right?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking we call her Gracie. When she gets older she can choose what she likes Grace, or Gracie."

"Happy, I really like that name. I think it's the perfect name for our baby. Happy if you like it then I think we found out baby's name"

"Gracie Curtis" Happy says. "Middle name?"

"We don't have to figure it all out now. How about we sleep. Then talk tomorrow."

"Okay… love you. Night Tobes."

"Night, love. I love be you too, Hap."


	7. Paternity Leave

_**Chapter 7**_

"Happy?" Paige asked, walking over to her pregnant friend that was on the couch.

"Yeah?" Happy looked up from her pile of work debriefs for homeland.

"Walter wants me to talk to you about Maternity Leave."

"What about it?"

"Do you know how early or an exact date when you were thinking about it?"

Toby walks over and sits next to Happy. "I think you should start 3 weeks before your due date, just incase our little angel is early."

"Aren't you going on paternity leave with her?" Paige asked.

"I didn't think Walter would let me." Toby stated.

"Well it was kind of assumed that you wouldn't leave her home alone when she's so close to popping."

"Popping?!" Happy asked. "I'm not a balloon."

"It's an expression." Paige explained.

"I don't like it." Happy pouted.

"So you guys will have 4 months after the baby comes to take time to adjust and be a family of three. If you need an extra week we'll understand. All while paid too.

"Thanks Paige."

"You're welcome. Now that everything has been discussed I can give Walter the plan."

Paige gets up and Toby smiles at Happy. He leans down kissing her head. "I'm so excited to meet baby Quintis."

"Gracie. Her names Gracie as of last night. Boy named to be determined. We need boy names chosen to,Toby."

"Tobias Jr. Obviously."

"No. Veto"

"Why?" A pout grows on his face.

"Because I said so." Happy says, raising her eyebrows.

"You are already sounding like a mother." Toby says, a smile clear on his face.

With that he walks away and over to his desk. Happy watches him carefully. Once he reaches his desk Happy focuses back on her paperwork. Cabe comes in declaring a case from homeland.

"A giant electric power plant has gone on lock down trapping 4 workers inside. We need to figure out what is going on by hacking into their system."

"On it" Walter calls from his desk. "Sly hack in also." Sly gets in easily.

"I'm in. Did they even have hack protection?"

"I don't think so."

Everyone soon gets into the groove of the case. Rushing around to the different computers and giving ideas. Happy sat at the table in the middle of the room. There was a computer on the table. Toby sat beside her, watching the screen, subconsciously laying his hand on her lower back.

They work for hours and finally finish. Happy is exhausted and leaning gently against Toby. Her head on his shoulder to keep her from falling. Happy's legs feel like jelly.

"I think she's a little tired. I'm gonna get her home." Toby says.

"K. See you tomorrow." Paige says. The rest of the team follow with a mix of goodbyes, see you tomorrow, and goodnights.

Toby opened Happy's door for her and she was too tired to argue with him. Once Toby came around the driver's seat and got in, he looked over finding her head against the window already asleep. He smiled and started the car.

The drive home was quick and he opened her door when he parked outside of their apartment. He saw how she barely got out of the car without his help for balance. Instead of struggling to help her inside, he lifted her up and carried her once he got inside he went straight for the bed.

He eyes opened as she removed her own shoes and most of her clothes. Toby grabbed one of his shirts and helped her into it. She crawled under the covers.

"You're getting a little to far along for me to carry you, sweetheart." Toby says, getting himself undressed and into bed.

"are you calling me fat Doctor Curtis?" Happy says with a dangerous tone.

"No. You will gain weight because you are creating a human. As our baby grows causing your uterus to expand making your tummy grow. Yes that does mean you're body will weigh more."

"Whatever. I understand. I was messing with you."

"Oh good" he pulls her close, an arm protectively around her.

Happy falls asleep and Toby decides he should do the same.

 _ **AN~ Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I guess the show ending hit me hard.**_


End file.
